Wearable devices such as wrist wearable computing devices and head wearable devices (e.g., virtual reality headsets) can provide enhancements to user experiences in new ways. For example, virtual reality headsets can provide for user interaction, as part of those experiences. In particular, head mounted displays can be a convenient way for users to gain access to these new experiences. Similarly, wrist wearable computing devices can provide users with convenient access to experiences and/or information. However, some improvements may be needed, since wearable devices such as wrist wearable devices, head wearable devices and/or the like can come in close contact with users.